


Adam Forgotten in the Cage

by Boy_in_a_Beanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is baby, Crying, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hurt Adam Milligan, Luci is forced to rape Adam, M/M, Mention of torture, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Samandriel, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_in_a_Beanie/pseuds/Boy_in_a_Beanie
Summary: Michael, Lucifer, Sam, and Adam are trapped in the cage. Adam is horrified of Michael, and is scared of LuciferSam leaves the cage, and they forget all about Adam, and the torture he's receiving.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael/Adam Milligan, implied
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Sam is sleeping in the corner with his head resting on his hand and the other draped over his chest, and Adam is holding his knees to his chest, rocking himself and holding back tears. Lucifer puts a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Don't worry kid, I'll protect you from him," referring to Michael. Adam looked at Lucifer's hand in horror and backed away from him, "S-stay away f-from me", he whimpered as he kept backing away, until he was close to Sam. He curled up against Sam's chest, and bawled for what felt like the thousandth time. He fell asleep crying with a fist in Sam's shirt, and a fist in his own hair to try and forget about the things Lucifer and Michael have done to him and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Lucifer have sex with Sam and Adam in the cage with them. Adam curls up, eyes squeezed tight, and hands over his ears. Sam immediately pulls Adam into an embrace, and holds Adam's head to his chest. Adam cries into Sam chest, shaking and rocking himself. - The sex between Michael and Lucifer didn't stop when Sam left, it got worse. Lucifer kept trying to get Adam to join the two. Adam would always yell "NO!" and back into the corner. After weeks of trying to get him to join, Michael takes things into his own hands. He forces Lucifer to pull Adam to the other side of the cage, and hold him down. He strips Adam of his clothes, forcefully, and Michael joyfully watches Adam squirm and cry underneath Lucifer. Lucifer slams into Adam, while he cries for him to stop. Lucifer leans down and starts gently kissing him. Adam starts crying harder, and tries to push Lucifer off of him. Lucifer gently grabs Adam's hand, and leans into his ear, "Adam, I never wanted to do this. Michael's forcing me. I'm sorry," he whispered gently. Lucifer went back to Adam soft, quivering lips. Before he finished inside Adam, Michael starting slamming into Lucifer. Adam screams as Lucifer releases, and pulls out. He collapses on the floor next to Adam, "I'm sorry", he looked over at Adam's tear stained face to see he had passed out. Lucifer had wanted to love and have sex with Adam, but he wanted his consent. He never wanted to rape anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam is tortured constantly after Sam's soul completely leaves the cage. He is the only source of entertainment for Michael and Lucifer. But sometimes the two give him a much needed break from all the torture, like on holidays. The first time he took their words reluctantly, thinking they could be lying. After finding they didn't touch him all day, he looks at them with confusion and fear, "Y-you're being n-nice to me?" They didn't torture him for an entire day at a time. But as soon as he woke up the next morning, the torture would start yet again. And each day would end with Adam curled up, hand clenched around the flannel Sam left behind, and a fist tugging at his own hair.


	4. Chapter 4

With the fall, came the resurrection of all the angels that once died. Samandriel the only one that seemed to remember about Adam, the half Winchester forgotten in the cage, even though he never personally met him. The first time he ever laid eyes on the boy, he claimed Adam for himself. He decides to pull the damaged boy out of the cage, even with the risks. Once Adam is raised, he becomes extremely jumpy and paranoid. He can barely stand the sight of himself, and doesn't want to be around one other than the one who brought him back from the cage. Samandriel will help fix Adam, and help him get over his PTSD. He shows Adam the love he deserves, and protects him from everything. The moment Sam and Dean saw Adam, they mentally scolded themselves for forgetting about their strong baby brother, that is now broken into millions of pieces, and breaks down at random. Samandriel slowly pieces Adam back together. He doesn't give up on Adam, no matter how far he is in the darkness of his own mind. Adam clings to Samandriel like his life depends on it, cause it really does. Adam falls in love with the angel who saved him.


End file.
